


Mistress AU; Kirby and Hyuk

by vixx_trix



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a part for the mistress au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixx_trix/pseuds/vixx_trix
Relationships: Hyuk/Kirby





	Mistress AU; Kirby and Hyuk

**KIRBY POV**

Who was I kidding? I liked sitting in one of the 3 big music rooms of the Villa. Being a mistress was hard, not falling in love with a man was hard. But I managed for a few weeks now. I’ve learned about the others from the girls, Eternity had Hakyeon, Shion had Taekwoon, Chrissy had Jaehwan, Birdie had Wonshik., Nyb had Hongbin and I had Sanghyuk. Sure the boys had given them their own little names that they gave everyone to call them, but as a Mistress you have to call them by their real name, or refer to them as Mr. ___ or something like that. It was tough. I’ll admit. But Sanghyuk’s flirting wasn’t going to get me to break from my cold stance. Me and Eternity were the strongest one at keeping our feelings together, although she was starting to crack a little too. 

And so there I was, cleaning the music room and after a long day of cleaning, I sat down on the seat of the old piano. No one had played this in years, it felt ancient. The early morning sun was shining through the window and onto the piano, making the black paint shine a little more. I took piano classes when I was younger, so I decided to play something. I was alone, so I didn’t think I would get in trouble, plus I had finished cleaning all the places they needed me to dust.

I blew some of the dust off the keys and dusted off the eat a little more.  _ Back straight, shoulders back, chestu up, and lastly..be confident.  _ That's what my teacher always told me. I adored her, she was such a nice woman, old and sweet. She would always bring cookies to share with her other students. The warmth of the classroom, the old piano that she used to teach me on...I begged her to show me one of her favorite pieces. 

Clair de Lune, she spoke, that was her favorite. Reminded her of her husband, who was a retired violinist. She one day finally sat at the piano and played me the piece, I was instantly hooked to the ethereal feeling. Like I was dancing inside a castle in a beautiful dark green and black dress, holding the hand of a handsome young man in black and white. I begged the woman to let her teach me one day, and so she did. Since I was so skilled already, she taught me, and fairly easily. My mother was ecstatic to see me playing the whole piece with ease and almost no mistakes at such a young age.I was only 15 at the time.

And now here I am, sitting down at the old piano in this somewhat abandoned music room. It was quiet, and comforting. The black and red walls that mixed in with the white lines that ran across the walls, and the light combined made it look like it was some sort of heavenly place. My fingers touched the cold piano keys as I pressed down for it to make a lovely sound.It still sounded brand new, so I kept going. 

I closed my eyes, and for a moment, I saw myself dancing in the same dress I thought when I was little. The same dark green and black dress. Instead, I was dancing alone, before a tall man had walked down the hall elegantly and reached his hand out. He didn’t speak, not a peep, but I took his hand as we waltzed down the hallway. He smelled like vanilla and roses, Finally I felt myself memorize the keys again and I played them with ease. I was back home...

* * *

**HYUK POV**

I roam endlessly down these gorgeous halls, it’s like a never-ending maze. How did I get stuck here? I guess it could be a good idea to roam around and see which places are familiar. Looking around and seeing the gorgeous red, black and white interior made me feel like I was in some sort of fairytale. I pranced around the halls a little, giggling away to try and make myself comfortable with the environment. I finally felt myself lighting up to the scenario of this. I saw the thorn covered rose bushes outside the window, and if only I could pick out the prettiest one. 

It had been weeks since we moved in, and my flirting was doing anything to her. She was still cold as ice, and she didn’t even smile at me, not even once. I tried going to everyone, and only Ravi actually tried to help me out. But nothing ever worked, I even felt bad when I had tried to hold her hand, and she quickly flicked it away and walked into the kitchen. It wasn’t my fault I couldn’t resist her strawberry scent, it was like it always led me to her. But weeks passed and I was starting to become hopeless. How was I ever going to break that curse?   
  
I stopped to admire the roses from the garden outside, Eternity was helping Birdie water the lilies and sunflowers that grew. I wanted to break the window and take out a flower, but I knew I would just get hurt. It was like the same feeling with Kirby, I want to take her, like a pretty rose, but she’s got thorns that can hurt me. I sulked, this felt….lonely. I kept looking at the flowers sadly when I heard the soft piano playing in the music room. I turned and saw the door slightly cracked open. And there she was, playing away on the piano with her eyes closed. Claire de Lune. My favorite piece. 

I suddenly felt my heart get excited again, maybe I can try again? The more I looked at her, the more I fell in love with the way she looked under that gold sunlight that hit the side of her face. And so, I carefully pushed the door open and then entered the music room. The way her wavy dark maroon hair fell over her shoulder, the way her hands elegantly pressed the keys of the piano, the way she was sitting...it all just made me want to go mad. But the worst part is her eyes, those dark and poisonous green eyes with the blue ring around them. I’ve already fallen into that trap, and it looks like I’ll never get out. Not that I want to….

I slowly closed the door and walked over to her. The good thing was that the floors weren’t squeaky and she had her eyes closed, so she would have never known I was there. Her strawberry scent was back, and I think I had really fallen into her trap completely. I’ve never seen a woman like her ever in my life, who plays beautifully like this and looks like an angel sent from heaven. I just had to try and win her, I needed to. I was going to break the curse, I want her to be mine. 

And as she finally finished the song, she finally let a small smile form on her face. I saved that smile in my heart already, but when she looked up, her face changed back to the cold glare I always get. Why does she always like to play with me like this?.... 


End file.
